The involvement of humoral growth modulating systems acting at the cell surface in malignant transformation by sarcomagenic type C retroviruses was studied. It was found that transformation by Abelson leukemia virus abolished the binding of epidermal growth factor. A correlation between virus-associated protein kinase activity and loss of growth factor binding was also found.